The Really Nutty Stuff
by Elven Labyrinth
Summary: Only rated PG-13 because of bad language and a little bit of violence. This is just a few script thingies my friends and I did because well...we could. We decided to try and interview anime characters, but it kinda turns out we all shouldn't even be in
1. The Really Nutty Press Conference

A press conference. The scourge of all famous people. But what if the reporters   
covering it were ordinary everyday fans? I dunno, why not find out?  
The reporters for this bit of insanity are as follows: Rita the Internet Love Goddess (my   
best friend), Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku (another good friend of mine), Duo the Fake   
Shinigami (I can't stand him, but this gives me a chance to be very evil) Ryana-san (yet another   
good friend) the Hentai Master (nice guy, just a little too horny though), and myself, the ace   
author Raye Kushrenada.   
Oh, and any cameos we decide to stick in. In case you can't tell from the title, it's about   
to get real nutty real quick.   
Now to begin…  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Wait! Before we start this, I have to do the legal stuff!  
  
Ryana-san: Do we have to?  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: Who cares? Bring on Wufei!  
  
Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku: Back off!  
  
Duo the Fake Shinigami: *stares at Rita* *not paying attention*  
  
the Hentai Master: *groans* Hell, I'll do it! *clears throat* the lovely Raye Kushrenada does   
not own Gundam Wing. The only original characters in this are myself, and those four lovely   
ladies. And one nerd.  
  
Duo the Fake Shinigami: Hey!  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Appreciated. I'm still not going out with you.  
  
the Hentai Master: Damn it!  
  
Ryana-san: Can we get to the point? Like now?  
  
Raye Kushrenada: *sweatdrops* Right, uh…bring out the guys?  
  
And thus the nightmare begins. Hiiro, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei enter…  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: Hell yeah! *drools*  
  
Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku: Mine! *glares*  
  
Ryana-san: Oh man. *sweatdrops*  
  
Raye Kushrenada: And it's only going to get worse.  
  
the Hentai Master: Let's get started. Duo, what's your secret?  
  
Duo: Huh?  
  
the Hentai Master: How is it Raye drools over you and won't do anything for me?  
  
Raye: I got it Duo. That's because he's not a horny pervert.  
  
Duo: Thanks…I think.  
  
Ryana-san: Trust me, it's a good thing.   
  
Duo the Fake Shinigami: Duo, I love you.  
  
Duo: *sweatdrops*  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Bad Fake Shinigami! *grabs cattle prod, stuns Duo the Fake Shinigami*   
Okay, now that that's over….Rita, your turn.  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: Wufei, who's cuter? Me, or the Dragon Bitch?  
  
Ryana-san: Uh oh.  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Now she's done it.  
  
the Hentai Master: Duck and cover.  
  
Wufei: Uh…*sweatdrops*  
  
Raye Kushrenada: You don't have to answer that!  
  
Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku: Oh yes he does!  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: Damn straight.  
  
Wufei: Uh…Rita?  
  
Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku: WHAT?!?!  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: Told ya! Now what do you say we get the hell outta here?   
*smiles seductively at Wufei*  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Excuse me, we're supposed to be doing a press conference, not trying to   
get some!  
  
the Hentai Master: I like the way Rita's thinking.  
  
Ryana-san: Shut up! *steals Raye Kushrenada's cattle prod, stuns the Hentai Master*  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Thank you! Now, Hiiro?  
  
Hiiro: Hn?  
  
Raye Kushrenada: First spandex, then tight jeans. Why?  
  
Hiiro: Relena dresses me.  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Oh. *sweatdrops*  
  
Duo the Fake Shinigami: Duo, run away with me.  
  
Raye Kushrenada: What the hell? You're not dead yet? Damn.   
  
Ryana-san: *whacks him upside the head with a police baton*   
  
Raye Kushrenada: Thank you!  
  
the Hentai Master: I like the way you swing.  
  
Trowa: *picks up Raye's cattle prod, stuns the Hentai Master again* I'm sorry, I couldn't take   
it.  
  
Ryana-san: My hero!  
  
Raye Kushrenada: *sweat drops* This just keeps getting worse and worse.  
  
Duo: That's okay. At least nobody's made a cameo appearance.  
  
At this point in time, I would like to applaud those of you who've even made it this far, and I'd   
like to warn you that it's about to get worse. The only really good part is that MaxDuo (my   
honey) is about to make an appearance, and we're killing off Duo the Fake Shinigami…  
  
MaxDuo: *grins* Speaking of cameos…  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Babe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *glomps him*  
  
Ryana-san: Uh…Raye? Remember the press conference?  
  
Raye Kushrenada: *sweatdrops* Oops…uh…*gets up* Well since you're here hon, why not   
ask a question?  
  
MaxDuo: Where do I get a Gundam?  
  
Raye Kushrenada: The question on all our minds.  
  
Quatre: *blinks* Uh…know any anarchist scientist type guys?  
  
MaxDuo: Probably.  
  
Quatre: Try there.  
  
MaxDuo: Fine.  
  
Duo the Fake Shinigami: *glomps Duo* I love you!  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Aw hell!!!!!!  
  
Ryana-san: Can we please kill him off now?  
  
MaxDuo: Who's he?  
  
Raye Kushrenada: The one I told you I needed to hurt. And yes we can.  
  
MaxDuo: *eyes go wide* Uh…will all the guys follow me? I know what she wants to do to him.   
It ain't pretty.  
  
the Hentai Master: Why? Is she *drools* going to dress up like a dominatrix?  
  
Duo: Ooh, I wanna see that!  
  
Trowa: *sweatdrops* *whispers* why me?  
  
Quatre: Where's Wufei?  
  
MaxDuo: For that matter, where are the other two?  
  
The Dragon Clan Emperess and the Internet Love Goddess decided about three lines ago to   
kidnap Wufei and argue over him somewhere else. But that's another strange and scary   
script that you only get to see if you ask (email LadyNeptune27@aol.com or   
StarWatcher27@hotmail.com)   
  
Raye Kushrenada: *pulling a scythe from thin air* DIE YOU FAKE SHINIGAMI! *attacks*  
  
Duo the Fake Shinigami: (and this really was his reaction) MOMMY!  
  
Ryana-san: No one can help you! *swing a pair of scimitars wildly*  
  
the Hentai Master: All right!  
  
MaxDuo: Oh no.  
  
Duo: My kind of girl.  
  
Quatre: You shouldn't be fighting!  
  
Hiiro: Yes they should.  
  
Trowa: …  
  
Duo the Fake Shinigami: I STILL LOVE YOU DUO!  
  
Raye Kushrenada: The hell you do! *swings scythe*  
  
Ryana-san: Die! *swings scimitars*  
  
At the last minute that little coward ran and hid somewhere. Do we hunt him down and drag   
him out, or get on with the press conference? (85% say "drag him out!" 10% say "leave him   
alone!" 5% say "who cares?)   
  
MaxDuo: Okay Raye, put it away.  
  
Duo: I'll help you find him.  
  
Trowa: If it gets us out of here any quicker, I'll help.  
  
Hiiro: *shrugs* Why not?  
  
Quatre: We shouldn't fight!  
  
Ryana-san: It's okay Quatre.  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Yeah, this is my fight. Now, will everyone please exit the building? I'll do this   
the simple way.  
  
Ryana-san: And what way is that?  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Well, following Hiiro's lead, and Trowa and Duo's attempted leads, I'll just   
blow the damn thing up.  
  
Ryana-san: Cool.  
  
Trowa: Does this mean we can leave?  
  
Raye Kushrenada: If you like breathing.  
  
the Hentai Master: I love it when you play rough.  
  
MaxDuo: Watch it.  
  
Quatre: How long do we have?  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Oh, according to my watch…*looks* Five minutes?  
  
And so we all run out of the building. As to whether Duo the Fake Shinigami actually survived,   
that's up to you (76% say "die Fake one, die!" 14% say "live, live!" and the remaining 10% say   
"if he dies, you can't use him again" I actually decided to go with the 10%, because they   
actually had a good point this time. But that's yet another story, email   
LadyNeptune27@aol.com or StarWatcher27@hotmail.com)   
  
Raye Kushrenada: Uh…where's Quatre and Ryana-san?  
  
I hope you all aren't shocked that Ryana-san decided to kidnap Quatre…of course, that was   
about oh…at the beginning, so…point being, we're missing two Gundam Pilots, and I'm the last   
girl standing, and I have to deal with the Hentai Master. Help!  
  
Trowa: Not my problem. Later. *and he makes a getaway*  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Damn it! I didn't get my interview. *pouts*  
  
the Hentai Master: You're so hot when you pout.  
  
MaxDuo: That's it. *drags the Hentai Master off, starts beating the crap out of him*  
  
Raye Kushrenada: *sweatdrops* Uh…what now?  
  
Hiiro: They're your problem. I'm gone. *and he makes a getaway too*  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Damn it! I didn't get that interview either! *still pouting*  
  
Duo: the Hentai Master's right, you are cute when you pout.  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Don't push it pal. Help me pull MaxDuo off of him, and I'll kiss you.  
  
Duo: *shrugs* What the hell and why not?  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Shut up and help me!  
  
And we began our futile attempt at pulling my honey off the Hentai Master. As for how this   
ends, it's again up to you. (92% say "keep the Hentai Master, just let MaxDuo put him in   
traction" 6% say "Let MaxDuo beat the crap out of him, and then get rid of the Hentai Master"   
and 2% are the usual "who cares?" group)  
  
Raye Kushrenada: *after having kissed Duo (oh yeah, like I didn't enjoy that)* well…with the   
Hentai Master in traction, Ryana-san and Quatre missing, as well as the Dragon Clan   
Emperess Lady Nataku and Rita the Internet Love Goddess and Wufei, I'm not going to be able   
to do another of these in a while. *ignores the whole world yelling and rejoicing*  
  
MaxDuo: You still have me. *pouts*  
  
Duo: And me.  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Yeah, a Duo for each arm! *and the trio walks off into the sunset*  
  
I'm sorry. We all just got really bored one day, and started emailing each other back and forth   
to do this (except for MaxDuo, I just kinda stuck him in). And then another day when I got   
bored, I compiled all the separate documents together to get this one slightly longer one. If   
you enjoyed this…1) you're as nutty as I am (not such a bad thing!) and 2) you can email me for   
the next script (same addresses as before: LadyNeptune27@aol.com or   
StarWatcher27@hotmail.com) and we'll see what we can do. Oh, and the Hentai Master is   
okay (because I found out he actually has fans) and he'll be back next time…as for the other   
three girls, I dunno. Later!  
  



	2. The Really Nutty Convention

And the nightmare begins again. Only this time, instead of interviewing one show,   
we're doing it like a convention. So put down that straitjacket, and don't even think of trying to   
call for help, because here we go again.  
Oh, and the reporters for this are Rita the Internet Love Goddess (we found her!)   
Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku (found her too) Ryana-san, MaxDuo (yep, he's back!) the   
Hentai Master (because you just gotta love him) Duo the Fake Shinigami (found hm…*insert   
evil laughter here*), me, the talented Raye Kushrenada, and a new reporter, Shini (as in short   
for Shinigami, as in I don't think him and the Fake Shinigami are going to get along too well)  
Now on with the insanity…  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Okay, before we even attempt this, I have to do the legal stuff.   
  
Ryana-san: But we're poor. What could these people possibly sue us for?  
  
the Hentai Master: *evil grin* I could think of something…  
  
MaxDuo: Don't make me beat the crap out of you again. *Yuy Death-Glare*  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: Boys, play nicely.  
  
Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku: Hell, let them fight. It keeps them busy.  
  
Shini: Hey you, Really Annoying Nerdy guy.  
  
Duo the Fake Shinigami: *squeaks* Who…me?  
  
Shini: Yes you. Do the legal things so we can get this over with.  
  
Duo the Fake Shinigami: Please don't hurt me. (he's such a coward!)  
  
the Hentai Master: Aw hell, I'll do it again. *clears throat* The dangerous brunette bombshell   
from Hell, the lovely online Aphrodite, the blonde warrior, and the emperess of cuteness don't   
own any of the trademarked characters we're going to annoy. Neither do the really tall and   
freaky Oriental guy, the really tall and cranky guy who beat the crap out of me the last time,   
and the nerd.  
  
Duo the Fake Shinigami: I am Shinigami!  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Okay, one: you are the Fake Shinigami. Let's get that straight. Two: thank   
you Hentai Master, I'm still not going out with you.  
  
the Hentai Master: Damn it!  
  
MaxDuo: Don't make me hurt you.  
  
Shini: Both of you shut up.  
  
Ryana-san: Okay, here are some people to interview!  
  
The first anime we're going to torture is Tenchi Muyo. It's a real cute series,   
but…well…one guy, six girls.   
  
the Hentai Master: Can you say "orgy"?  
  
Shini: How can I shut him up?  
  
Ryana-san: Here. *hands him a cattle prod* This worked the last time.  
  
Shini: Hn. *shrugs, stuns the Hentai Master*  
  
Raye Kushrenada: *sweatdrops* This is worse than the last time.  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: Why are we interviewing these guys?  
  
Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku: It was either these guys, or we start off with DBZ.  
  
Ryana-san: I think that would've been better.  
  
Duo the Fake Shinigami: Yeah…*drools*  
  
Shini: *raises eyebrow* Why is he drooling?  
  
Raye Kushrenada: You really, really, really don't want to know.   
  
MaxDuo: Five bucks says it's because of Goku's sparkling wit.  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: I don't think it's called a wit.  
  
Ryana-san: *eyes go wide* Raye, you owe me for this.  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Yeah, I know that.  
  
Shini: What part of this is the interview? Seems like all you're doing is making wise-ass   
remarks.  
  
the Hentai Master: Four hot girls are standing around you, and you're complaining? Are you   
gay or stupid.  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Oh crap…Shini, don't kill him!  
  
Shini: Why not?  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Because I plan on doing more scripts. The only person you can maim or   
otherwise do damage to is the Fake Shinigami.  
  
Shini: Good.  
  
MaxDuo: You're violent.  
  
Shini: And?  
  
MaxDuo: *glares* You're also rude.  
  
Ryana-san: Okay, he's rude, you're cranky. Can we get down to business? This is three pages   
of us fighting. It's not even that amusing.  
  
Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku: Speak for yourself.   
  
She found the DBZ area. Oh, we are all so screwed.  
  
Vegeta: Get away from me woman!  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Must…refrain from…making jokes…must not ask him…why he…licks…light   
sockets for style…  
  
Ryana-san: Go ahead, I'm not stopping you.  
  
the Hentai Master: Do it do it do it!  
  
MaxDuo: Shut up! *stuns the Hentai Master with cattle prod. Again*  
  
Shini: The one useful thing you've done the whole time.  
  
MaxDuo: *Yuy Death-glare*  
  
Shini: *Trowa Indifference-look*  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: Ooh…look at Trunks' rippling muscles.  
  
MaxDuo, Shini: *sweatdrops*  
  
Ryana-san: *smacks forehead* Oi…why me?  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Why you? Why me? Should we go save Trunks from Rita and the   
Emperess?  
  
Trunks: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GET ME OUTTA THIS THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: No!  
  
Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku: You're mine!  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: No, he's mine!  
  
This particular argument could take a while…in the meantime, Trunks has snuck off,   
and we all are back to square one.   
  
MaxDuo: Back off.  
  
Shini: Make me.  
  
Duo the Fake Shinigami: Uh…  
  
Ryana-san: Shut up. *grabs cattle prod, stuns Fake Shinigami*  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Uh…guys? Uh…guys!!!!!! Damn it…*snaps fingers* Got it. *clears throat*   
HEY GUYS, FREE WEAPONS OF MASS DESTRUCTION AT THE FRONT!  
  
Shini: *raises eyebrow* Riiiiiiiiiiight.  
  
MaxDuo: *blinks*  
  
Raye Kushrenada: I tried.  
  
Ryana-san: This really isn't much of a convention.  
  
the Hentai Master: Who cares? What do you say we just scrap Raye's original idea and go   
shag?  
  
Shini: I'm going to kill you now. *grabs his black practice katana*  
  
MaxDuo: *scythe in hand* and then the Fake Shinigami.  
  
the Hentai Master: Damn it! Why do you two want to kill me?   
  
Shini: Because I don't like you.  
  
MaxDuo: Because you're rude to Raye.  
  
Duo the Fake Shinigami: *tries to sneak off*  
  
the Hentai Master: Why not him!?!?!? *points to Fake Shinigami*  
  
Shini: Just die. *attacks*  
  
Yes, another split decision. Shini (of course) just wanted to kill him then and there, and   
surprisingly enough, MaxDuo agreed. Rita, the Emperess, and I didn't want him dead, while   
Ryana-san just shrugged. So…  
  
Shini: *putting away practice katana* So is he dead or not?  
  
MaxDuo: I don't think so.  
  
Raye Kushrenada: He's not. I need him for the next script.  
  
Shini: *shrugs*  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Indecisiveness is not an endearing trait.  
  
Shini: *shrugs*  
  
Ryana-san: Just five pages of us fighting. What kind of script is this?  
  
Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku: The kind you get when you put Raye in charge.  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: Shut up.  
  
Duo the Fake Shinigami: *from whatever closet Ryana-san locked him in* Help…me…  
  
MaxDuo: Did you remember to put air holes in the door?  
  
Ryana-san: Whoops.  
  
Shini: Here, let me. *pulls out automatic rifle, puts holes in the door*  
  
Raye Kushrenada: *sweatdrops* I don't think that's what he meant…maybe we should change   
the Fake Shinigami's name to Kenny.  
  
Shini: *shrugs*  
  
Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku: You're pretty cute Shini.  
  
Raye Kushrenada: God help us…  
  
Ryana-san: That's it, I'm out of here. You can deal with them.  
  
Raye Kushrenada: You expect the two of us to win against the three of them? Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight.  
  
Ryana-san: In the words of Hiiro: they're your problem. *makes an escape*  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Damn it! Now I know what it's like to be Cartman.   
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: Actually, the Dragon Bitch is right…he is cute.  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Don't you start!  
  
MaxDuo: Shini's about to kill her.  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Goddamnit! Shini, don't you even!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shini: Why not? *wielding his favorite flame thrower*  
  
Raye Kushrenada: One, you'll be scorching the paint job again, and two; because I said   
so!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: Riiiiiiiiight. That's gonna work.  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Kindly do me a favor and shut up.  
  
Shini: *shrugs* Fine. *pulls out practice katana*  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Just don't make a mess.  
  
MaxDuo: Okay, so since he's busy…  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: GET HER!  
  
*er hm* this match: Shini 1  
the Emperess 0  
  
Life as usual.  
  
Shini: Now what was the point?  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Boredom at its strangest.  
  
Shini: *shrugs, walks over and kisses her*  
  
MaxDuo: Is he…? No he did NOT just…  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: Oh yes he did. And he's still doing it. Go Raye!  
  
MaxDuo: *yanks Shini off, now holds a gun* I have to kill you now.  
  
Shini: I'm not impressed. *holds up flamethrower*  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Oh shit.  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: Ooh…neat.  
  
Raye Kushrenada: *sweatdrops* STOP IT!  
  
And of course they ignore me. Rita and I ran for cover, and I had to sensor the fighting   
part, because Shini and his flamethrower are uh…well…it sure as hell ain't no Girl Scout   
campfire. But basically it wound up being a tie, considering the Fake Shinigami punctured the   
flamethrower's fuel line before Shini even got started, and MaxDuo ran out of ammo.   
  
Raye Kushrenada: Is it just me, or do all of the Duo type people I know just hate each other's   
guts?  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: You got me. So…did he slip you his tongue?  
  
Raye Kushrenada: *sweatdrops* A lady does not kiss and tell!  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: So where does that leave you?  
  
Raye Kushrenada: *Yuy Death-glare* Kiss my lily-white ass.  
  
Okay, here come Shini and MaxDuo now…at least they're still able to walk…I think…  
  
MaxDuo: Never do that again.  
  
Shini: You can't stop me.  
  
MaxDuo: The hell I can't!  
  
Shini: The hell you can!  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Guys? Guys? GUYS!  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: Oi. I don't think you're going to have much luck getting their   
attention that way. Flash them.  
  
Raye Kushrenada: No. I have a better, much less revealing plan. *walks over, grabs Shini,   
kisses him, then grabs MaxDuo and kisses him* *both lay on the ground in the usual 0_0   
position*   
  
Raye Kushrenada: *smiles* Now help me haul them outta here.   
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: Okay, I'll take Shini…  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Don't do anything.   
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: Come on Raye, you know me!  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Which is exactly why I said that. Trust me, Shini will retaliate. And he's   
really evil.  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: Good. I like my men evil.  
  
Raye Kushrenada: *sweatdrops* Never mind. Just help me haul them outta here!  
  
And that's the end. Okay, so we really didn't do anything but fight…who cares? This is a   
script written by a couple of hyperactive teenagers, not Steven Spielberg. You want plot?   
Read a book. You want a bunch of people wise assing and goofing off? Then enjoy these   
scripts. The next follow up, we'll be bringing the Fake Shinigami (a.k.a Kenny) back, and we'll   
have to find the Hentai Master to bring him back. As to whether or not Shini will be back…I'll   
have to ask him. MaxDuo will most definitely be back, as well as Rita, the Emperess, Ryana-  
san, and myself. Email LadyNeptune27@aol.com or StarWatcher27@hotmail.com if you have   
comments (preferably nice ones) questions (real ones, not "What the hell were you smoking?"   
or "What the hell is wrong with you people?!") or ideas. Ideas are always good. Hell, give us an   
idea and a nickname, and you can be in the script if you want. Or we'll just take the idea and   
give you credit. Ciao, arivederchi, and hasta luego!  
  
  
  
  



	3. An Outake: This was someone else's idea,...

This is an original idea from someone who doesn't know any of us personally (so you   
can't blame me!) Many thanks go out to Jenee for her original if not more than slightly insane   
idea. Thank you!  
The cast: Rita the Internet Love Goddess, Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku,   
Ryana-san, MaxDuo, Shini, the Hentai Master, Duo the Fake Shinigami (unfortunately), our   
special guest Jenee, and of course me, Raye Kushrenada!  
Oh, and any and all cameos that are misfortunate to appear here…Now to begin…  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Hello Jenee, thank you for this idea. We're all very eager to get started—  
  
Ryana-san: Speak for yourself!  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: Can we just get this over with?  
  
Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku: What's that big box thingie by that girl?  
  
Raye Kushrenada: *sweatdrops*One, her name is Jenee, two I'll get to that in a sec, three,   
since you're new, ya wanna do the legal crap?  
  
Jenee: Um…okay…we don't own any animes. Or mangas. So don't sue us.  
  
the Hentai Master: *claps* Short and to the point. I like that.  
  
Ryana-san: *sweatdrops* Here, let me handle him. *stuns the Hentai Master with a cattle   
prod*  
  
Jenee: *blinks*Um…thanks?  
  
MaxDuo: Don't mind him. He's just…stupid.  
  
Duo the Fake Shinigami: *drools* You smell good.  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: *blinks* Duo?  
  
Jenee: Help?  
  
Ryana-san: *stuns him with a cattle prod* What now?  
  
Shini: Allow me. *ties him up, shoves him into the box thingie* There. That should shut him   
up.  
  
Ryana-san: Thanks.  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Thank you. Now, just what is that box thingie?  
  
Jenee: It's a time machine. You can use it to transport to any show possible. But there's just   
one thing.  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: *pokies it* What?  
  
Jenee: DON'T PUSH THAT BUTTON!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: *pushes it* Whoops, too late…  
  
Somehow or another, when Rita the Internet Love Goddess pushed the button, Duo the   
Fake Shinigami managed to kick the door open (don't ask me how, in the words of Wufei "He's   
a weakling!") and we all kinda went with the time machine. I don't know where we've ended   
up…I'm afraid to find out…  
  
Small furry rodent that looks like a rabbit: Pika?  
  
Ryana-san: What the?!  
  
MaxDuo: Don't tell me…  
  
Shini: I think I know where we are.  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Jenee, that one thing…what was it?  
  
Jenee: *sweatdrops* Um…it kinda hasn't been tested.  
  
Small orange lizard/dinosaur thingie: Charmander!  
  
Shini: We're in Pokémon…oh no.  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: We are? I want an Eevee!  
  
Raye Kushrenada: We're not here to get Pokémon! Jenee, can you get us out of here?!?!  
  
Jenee: I told you, it hasn't been tested! But I can work on it.  
  
Ryana-san: Hurry!  
  
Annoying Voice-Over Guy: Ash, Misty, and Brock were on their way to some dumb city or   
another to get another dumb Pokébadge or something when they ran into trouble, just like   
always. *forgets he's on the mike* Man I need a drink.  
  
MaxDuo: *blinks* We're in trouble.  
  
Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku: That is an understatement.  
  
And so the trouble really begins! Here they come…think Brock and the Hentai Master   
will get along?  
  
the Hentai Master: *wakes up* Man, why couldn't we have gotten teleported to Sailor Moon?  
  
Shini: Shut up. Now.  
  
Brock: *stares at us, face-faults, gets back up* Please tell me they're new Pokémon! I've   
gotta catch'em all!  
  
Raye Kushrenada: *blinks* *looks around* I don't see anything…do you Ryana-san?  
  
Ryana-san: I think he means us.  
  
Jenee: Keep him away from me, I'm busy! *goes back to work*  
  
Ash: Duh…they must be from Team Rocket!  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: Don't do it Raye.  
  
MaxDuo: Do what?  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Shall we Ryana-san?  
  
Ryana-san: Of course!  
  
Misty: *in her annoying high-pitched voice* What?  
  
Raye Kushrenada: *spotlights fall on me, clad in a white leather mini-skirt and a top with a big   
huge red R on it, not to mention the boots and gloves* Prepare for trouble!  
  
Ryana-san: *spotlights fall on her, and she is wearing the pants outfit thingie* And make it   
double!  
  
Raye Kushrenada: To protect the world from devastation!  
  
Ryana-san: To unite all people within our nation!  
  
Raye Kushrenada: To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
  
Ryana-san: To extend our reach to the stars above!  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Raye!  
  
Ryana-san: Ryana!  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Uh…I forgot the next line…and this skirt thingie is really uncomfortable.  
  
Ash and Misty: *sweatdrop*  
  
Shini: Either finish or shut up.  
  
Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku: Don't talk to them like that!  
  
Shini: Why should you care?  
  
Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku: Because rudeness is dishonorable!  
  
Shini: What are you going to do about it? *smirks*  
  
Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku: *tackles him, starts beating the crap out of him*  
  
While Shini and the Emperess are fighting…well the rest of us have much larger   
problems than separating those two.  
  
Brock: *drools* Wow…  
  
MaxDuo: Looking good Raye.  
  
the Hentai Master: *drooling as well* You should dress like that more often Raye!  
  
James: *appearing like he always does* Hey! *voice cracks* Those are my lines!  
  
Jesse: *appears beside him, like always* And that's my outfit!  
  
Raye Kushrenada: *sweatdrops* Work a little faster Jenee, things aren't going to stay   
peaceful for long!  
  
Annoying Voice-Over Guy: Hey, those are my lines!  
  
Talking Siamese Cat looking thing: *glares at authors* The name's Meowth, see?  
  
Ryana-san: What are you, a mobster?  
  
Fine, Meowth then: *smirks* Thank you. Now, as I was saying—  
  
Jesse: *hits him on the head like always* Shut up, no one wants to listen to you!  
  
Meowth: It's not her fault she looks better in a white leather mini skirt than you!  
  
Ash: Yeah!  
  
Raye Kushrenada: *sweatdrops* This is soooooooo not good!  
  
Jesse: What? You little brat, I'll teach you a thing or two! Arbok, go!  
  
Purple Snake thingie: ARBOK!  
  
Ash: Pikachu, go!  
  
Furry little rodent that looks like a bunny: PIKACHU!  
  
Misty: You too, Staryu!  
  
Ryana-san: The rhyming in these things is really annoying.  
  
MaxDuo: I don't like the looks of this.  
  
Turns out we're standing in the middle of this surprisingly comprehensible battle. I   
wish Jenee would hurry up so we could fly like a Zubat outta hell—oh no, now I'm making   
Pokémon puns…HELP US!!!!!  
  
Jenee: What are you waiting for? I'm done.  
  
Ryana-san: You go pick up the pieces.   
  
Raye Kushrenada: Riiiiiiiiight. If there are any to pick up.  
  
The Emperess emerges virtually unscathed. So, the score is: Shini 1  
Emperess 1  
  
Raye Kushrenada: If there are any pieces missing, it's on your head.  
  
Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku: Quit whining. I'll do it. *picks up a battered Shini, throws   
him in the teleporter*  
  
Small furry—aw, you get the point: PIKACHU!  
  
And so Pikachu electrocutes the Fake Shinigami. Good little thingie!  
  
Kyle: Oh my god, they killed Fake Shini!  
  
Stan: You bastards!  
  
Raye Kushrenada: *blinks* Hey, I didn't authorize South Park!  
  
Kenny: *mumbles incoherently*  
  
Raye Kushrenada: What the hell did he just say?  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: You don't wanna know.  
  
Cartman: Allow me, my good woman. He said you could blow it out your ass.  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Goddamnit Kenny!   
  
Cartman: Hey, that's my line!  
  
MaxDuo: Come on Raye!!! *picks her up, tosses her into the teleporter*   
  
the Hentai Master: It's been fun, now can we go?  
  
Jenee: I'm working as fast as possible! Hang on!  
  
And so we teleport again. Sorry for the South Park stuff; Rita loves it. Anyways, we're   
off in TV land, going to another Anime. I hope for our sake we don't end up on Card   
Captors…or Flint the Time Detective…or—  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: Okay, we got the point. Where are we now?  
  
Ryana-san: It looks like the digital world?  
  
Jenee: Really? *looks completely innocent* I wonder…  
  
MaxDuo: You teleported us to DigiMon, didn't you?  
  
Jenee: *sweatdrops* Oops…  
  
T.K.: Matt, are those new DigiMon?  
  
Matt: I don't know T.K.…they look like people.  
  
Shini: *having recovered quickly* We're not. We're mirages. Go away.  
  
Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku: Don't make me kick your ass again.  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: Hey! Only one fight per script between you two!  
  
Shin: Damn. I'll get you next time.  
  
Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku: Yeah right.  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Oh my god, we lost Jenee.  
  
Kyle: You bastards!  
  
MaxDuo: Why are you here?  
  
Stan: Don't ask us. Ask Fat Ass here.  
  
Cartman: I'm not fat, I'm just big boned damn it!  
  
Ryana-san: *sweatdrops* Let's just find Jenee and get the hell out of here!  
  
Cari: Hey T.K.? Where's Matt?  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Most likely Jenee carried him off  
  
Forget the annoying voice-over guy. Now Jenee's in control of that thing.   
  
Jenee: Mwahahahahaha, I have Matt! He's mine, all mine! Mwahahhahahhaa! I'm staying   
here, the rest of you get lost!  
  
Ryana-san: Okay, I can do that.  
  
Duo the Fake Shinigami: Noooooooooooooo!  
  
the Hentai Master: He's alive?  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: Yeah, just like Kenny.  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Damn! Oh well, let's go…now…before something else happens!  
  
MaxDuo: Uh…Raye? *sweatdrops* You're still wearing the whole Team Rocket outfit thingie…  
  
Shini: So are you Ryana.  
  
the Hentai Master: Hallelujah!   
  
Raye Kushrenada and Ryana-san: *sweatdrop*   
  
Ryana-san: We'll worry about that later, let's just get out of here!  
  
Shini: Ready when you all are.  
  
MaxDuo: Sure you know how to work that thing? *smugly*  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: *cuts Shini off before he can retaliate* Save it for the anime   
inventions convention.  
  
Shini: With pleasure.  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Help! There's a talking bug here! Get it away, get it away!!!!! *jumps in the   
Hentai Master's arms*  
  
the Hentai Master: All right!  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Shut up and keep that talking bug away from me! I hate bugs! Yech, kill it,   
kill it!  
  
That talking bug-mon thingie: What?  
  
Shini: *gets out flamethrower* Fine. Weak woman.  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Save the Wufei-antics for later, just kill it!  
  
Shini: *torches it*  
  
Ryana-san: Let's go!  
  
And so we all pile into the teleporter (leaving Jenee and Matt behind, we know she'll be   
happy) and manage to get home…  
  
Raye Kushrenada: *after changing into normal clothes* Ya know, we could make this a spin-  
off.  
  
Ryana-san: No.  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: Hell no.  
  
MaxDuo: I don't think so.  
  
Shini: I refuse.  
  
the Hentai Master: Only if you'll leave me in Sailor Moon.  
  
Duo the Fake Shinigami: Me too.  
  
the Hentai Master: What? You're still alive? *pushes him off a conveniently placed cliff*  
  
Shini: You killed Fake Shinigami.  
  
MaxDuo: Thank you.  
  
Ryana-san: Good, those weird kids aren't here.  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Yeah, I'm finishing it up, Rita had to go.  
  
Ryana-san: Okay, then let's end it.  
  
the Hentai Master: *hopefully* In a hot tub please?  
  
Raye Kushrenada: *evil look* Okay!  
  
And thus we end this in a hot tub…well, you'll have to put up with a few more lines, but   
it's almost done, I promise!  
  
Raye Kushrenada: *sips a Coke™* Ah…it's over…  
  
Ryana-san: *closes eyes* Thank God. Treize, promise me you'll never let this happen again.  
  
MaxDuo and Shini: *are taking turns holding the Hentai Master's head underwater, trying to   
shut him up. It's not working*  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Peacecraft, it's all up to the fans.  
  
Ryana-san: Oh no…  
  
The End  
  
Read and Review this, and send any further comments (no flames or I'm sending the   
Hentai Master to your house) questions (nothing like "What the hell were you smoking?" or   
just plain "What the hell?" I mean LEGIT questions) and/or ideas to   
StarWatcher27@hotmail.com or LadyNeptune27@aol.com. Arivederchi, and please don't tell   
my therapist!  
  
  



	4. The Really Nutty Anime Inventors Convent...

We're baaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Okay, all bad movie lines aside…ah…okay,   
here's the point. A lot of people have invented stuff based on anime/manga stuff. So being   
the fabulous (and highly destructive) reporters that we are, we're going to cover an anime   
inventors' convention. Why? Because we might as well, we have little else to do over the   
summer.  
The cast (that you should really know by now) are as follows: Rita the Internet Love   
Goddess, Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku, Ryana-san, Duo the Fake Shinigami, MaxDuo,   
Shini, the Hentai Master, and of course, the ever talented, ever hopeless Raye Kushrenada.  
So here goes…  
  
Raye Kushrenada: We don't own any of the copyrighted stuff. So don't sue.  
  
Ryana-san: Wow…weapons of mass destruction.  
  
Duo the Fake Shinigami: I want a Gundam!  
  
MaxDuo: *blinks* Why is he alive?  
  
the Hentai Master: Because he just won't stay dead.   
  
Shini: Why not?!  
  
Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku: Because Rita plays too nice.  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: You say that like it's a bad thing.  
  
MaxDuo, Raye Kushrenada, Shini, Ryana-san, Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku: IT IS!!!!!!!!  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Now, all that aside, let's get down to business…uh…where's the Hentai   
Master?  
  
Ryana-san: Don't look at me! It was Rita's turn to watch him.  
  
Raye Kushrenada: *taps foot angrily* Rita.  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: I swear, he was here a minute ago!  
  
Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku: Well he's not anymore. Should we check the Sailor   
Moon booth?  
  
Shini: If he hasn't demolished it already.  
  
First stop: Sailor Moon Inventors Inc. Not to intentionally repeat another movie   
cliché…but I have a very bad feeling about this…  
  
the Hentai Master: *staring at a Sailor Moon R movie poster* Now if only Raye would dress   
like this…  
  
Sailor Mars: What are you talking about you perverted freak?  
  
the Hentai Master: You're not Raye! Get lost! *picks up gold Frisbee, throws it at her, hitting   
her in the forehead and knocking her unconscious*  
  
Sailor Moon: My hero!  
  
Tuxedo Mask: Hey!  
  
MaxDuo: We're too late!  
  
Shini: *boredly* Oh. That's too bad.  
  
Ryana-san: I didn't know Tuxedo Mask could street-fight!  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Me neither. I thought all he was good for was throwing roses and making   
really stupid speeches.  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: That'll teach you to underestimate Tuxedo Mask!  
  
Ryana-san: *sweatdrops* Rita, get a grip.  
  
the Hentai Master: And another thing Cape-boy!  
  
Tuxedo Mask: Argh, I'm melting, I'm melting…*dissolves into rose-colored puddle of goo*  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Clean up in the Sailor Moon booth!  
  
Ryana-san: Ew, that's just gross.  
  
Duo the Fake Shinigami: Ha! Now Sailor Moon and the Moon Kingdom are all mine!!!!!!!  
  
Raye Kushrenada: *blinks* Man, where are the really stupid looking youmas and crap when   
you need them?  
  
Ryana-san: *points* They're here.  
  
the Hentai Master: Ooh, Nephlyte…I'm not getting into the middle of that bitch fight.  
  
MaxDuo: Should we look for cover?  
  
Shini: No. I'd like to see what happens to him now.  
  
Raye Kushrenada: I like the way you think.  
  
Nephlyte: Fake Shinigami, you leave me with no choice but to kill you.  
  
Duo the Fake Shinigami: Get a grip and get a haircut.  
  
Nephlyte: That's it! *uses that dark crystal thingie to totally obliterate Fake Shinigami*  
  
Ryana-san: Whoa.  
  
MaxDuo: Wow.  
  
Shini: Where can I get one of those?  
  
the Hentai Master: *is nowhere to be seen…I think he ran off with Sailor Moon*  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: Too bad.  
  
Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku: Cool.  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Uh…ya know what? We should find another booth…before he realizes it's   
our fault Fake Shinigami was here in the first place…  
  
Nephlyte: YOUR FAULT?!?!?!   
  
Raye Kushrenada: There's the Gundam Wing booth…let's go. NOW!!!!!!  
  
Next stop: Scientist Corporations and Dr. J's House 'o' Gundam…I still don't have a   
good feeling about this…  
  
Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku: Uh…is it just me, or does that guy look like Dr. J's twin?  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Considering the first booth is from Dr. J's House 'o' Gundam…I'm not really   
all that surprised.  
  
Dr. J look-alike: Care to undertake a dangerous mission?  
  
Ryana-san: Does it involve housework?  
  
Dr. J look-alike: *sweatdrops* No…  
  
Shini: Does it involve using large weapons of mass destruction against any type of militaristic   
organization that wants to take over the world?  
  
Dr. J look-alike: Yes…  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: Call me speculative—  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Okay Speculative.  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: Shut up. Now, as I was saying...before I was so RUDELY   
interrupted. Call me speculative, but I don't think this guy's just a look alike.  
  
Ryana-san: Who cares?  
  
Shini: Well look at what I found. *holds up metallic glove looking thingie*  
  
MaxDuo: What is it?  
  
Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku: Looks like a portable version of the dragon extension on   
Shenlong.  
  
Dr. J we're-not-sure-if-he's-just-a-look-alike-look-alike: That it is.  
  
Shini: *evil look* Does it work?  
  
Dr. J we—aw, you got the point: Of course!   
  
Shini: Here Emperess, I have a surprise for you.  
  
Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku: Don't even.  
  
Shini: Let's see if it really does work! *puts it on*  
  
At this point in time, we left those two behind because Shini's a pyro and when he finds   
a new flaming toy and flammable playmate…well it gets really really really incredibly bad. So   
we're just going to bring this to a close, because I so don't want to have to be the one to clean   
up the mess when their fight's over.  
Oh, and Shini: 2  
Emperess: 1  
  
Raye Kushrenada: I don't see why we bother. We've never done anything productive.  
  
the Hentai Master: So?   
  
Ryana-san: Damn, he's back.  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: Shouldn't you be shagging Sailor Moon's brains out?  
  
the Hentai Master: It didn't take much.  
  
MaxDuo: *blinks* Uh…I don't think that was called for.  
  
the Hentai Master: I'm supposed to care what you think?  
  
MaxDuo: Don't irritate me.  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Guys, wait! We shouldn't be fighting! *blinks* Whoa…  
  
Ryana-san: Nice going Quatre-ina.  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Bite me.  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: They're fighting again.  
  
MaxDuo has the Hentai Master on the ground, and is proceeding to beat the crap out   
of him. Again.  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Stop it! You shouldn't be fighting—oh no, I'm not doing that again.  
  
Ryana-san: Would somebody do us a favor and call the cops?  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: Screw the cops, get the S.W.A.T team!  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Ya know what? I'm just going to end this now.  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: Good idea, but what about those guys? *points to MaxDuo   
and the Hentai Master*  
  
Ryana-san: Leave'em. They'll get tired eventually.  
  
Raye Kushrenada: But when's eventually?  
  
Okay, you should know the drill by now. Email any legit questions, comments, and ideas   
for another script (as well as a nickname if you'd like to be in it) to   
StarWatcher27@hotmail.com or LadyNeptune27@aol.com. And once again, please don't tell   
my therapist? Ciao!  
  
  
  
  



	5. Ryana-san's Chance or...THE REALLY NUTTY...

Aloha, and welcome to another fun-fun silly willy edition of this series! I'm not sure   
what's going to happen now…vs. Raye I prefer to just go along with whatever mood I'm in. So   
here goes!  
The people in this script are going to be Raye Kushrenada, Rita the Internet Love   
Goddess, Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku, our special guest Angel, Shini, MaxDuo, the   
(blech) Hentai Master, and (double blech) Duo the Fake Shinigami…and me, Ryana-san!   
Give me a break if this one isn't as good as Rita's or Raye's…I'm kinda new at this.  
  
Ryana-san: Mwahahahahaha! I am in control now!  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Shut up and do the legal stuff before we wind up fighting again.  
  
Angel: You're mean.  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: You get used to it after a while. *shrugs*  
  
Shini: Hey, that move is trademarked!  
  
the Hentai Master: Who cares? Do it again Rita!  
  
Duo the Fake Shinigami: We don't own anything. Don't sue…p.s. Raye is a prostitute.  
  
MaxDuo: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!  
  
Shini: *Yuy Death Glare* Yes, repeat that. I don't think I heard you right.  
  
Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku: Come on guys, let's just get this over with!  
  
Angel: Is he about to die again?  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Definitely. Ryana-san, would you kindly write us into a war free zone?!  
  
Ryana-san: Nope. Instead, we're going to do a Celebrity Death Match kinda thing.  
  
Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku: Woo hoo!  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Hey! That's mine and Shini's idea for a new fanfic!  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: Come on, just let her stick them in the ring so they can kill   
each other. Who knows? Maybe we can get a special guest referee so this'll still count as an   
Animé fic.  
  
Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku: Surprisingly enough, she has a point.  
  
the Hentai Master: *grins mischievously* so do I.  
  
Angel: *blinks* Keep him away from me. I don't care how, just do it!  
  
Raye Kushrenada: *snaps fingers* Okay, here! *Hiiro appears* There; he'll protect you.  
  
Angel: Yeah!! *glomps him* Okay, I'm ready.  
  
the Hentai Master: Oh well…looks like I'll just have to stick my point to Shinigami's Muse, the   
Angel of Death, the brunette bombshell from Hell, the—  
  
Shini: Fake Shinigami; you will die.  
  
MaxDuo: No one who insults Raye may live to tell about it.  
  
Duo the Fake Shinigami: Mommy!  
  
Ryana-san: Uh oh, have to hurry!  
  
And thus begins the Really Nutty Death Match!!!! Hehehe, round one: Duo the Fake   
Shinigami vs. MaxDuo and Shini. Then maybe I'll get one of them to kill the Hentai Master. Oh,   
and I'm under strict orders from Raye to have a match between Shini and the   
Emperess…(don't tell her, but I'm not in the mood to make the scores even!)  
  
Ryana-san: so this is what it's like up in the booth!  
  
Raye Kushrenada: *winces* I hate heights.  
  
Ryana-san: Well you're not getting down. Now let's get the boring stuff out of the way so Fake   
Shinigami can die!  
  
Angel: *while cuddling Hiiro* Okay, if you two are the announcers, why am I up here?  
  
Raye Kushrenada: You're the special guest, and you're also taking Stone Cold Steve Austin's   
place as the third commentator.  
  
Angel: Oh. Okay. *shrugs* Just so long as you keep the Hentai Master far, far, far away from   
me.  
  
Raye Kushrenada: I know the feeling.  
  
Ryana-san: Shut up, we have to do that stupid intro thingie.  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Oh, fine! Hello, I'm Raye Kushrenada.  
  
Ryana-san: And I'm Ryana-san.  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Tonight on REALLY NUTTY DEATH MATCH!!!!!!!!! Ryana-san is pitting most   
of us against each other.   
  
Angel: Why?  
  
Ryana-san: Because I can. First fight, with special guest referee Tenchi Masaki or whatever   
his last name is, is a three-way match to the end! Duo the Fake Shinigami versus MaxDuo and   
Shini!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Down in the ring…hehehe, I think I like being in control!  
  
MaxDuo: Why do we have to do this?  
  
From up in the booth  
  
Ryana-san: Because I said so!!!!!  
  
Back down to the ring…  
  
MaxDuo: Oh.  
  
Shini: Look at it this way; she's letting us use actual weapons versus Ms. Raye-lena Peacecraft   
up there. *grins*  
  
In the booth…  
  
Raye Kushrenada: *right hand is blurred for sensor purposes, but I can assure you she's only   
using one finger to wave* If she lets me out of the booth it'll be your ass!!!!!!!!  
  
Back to the ring…for the last time!  
  
Shini: Sure, riiiiiiiiight. I'm worried, can you tell.  
  
MaxDuo: Just get on with it.  
  
Shini: You're next.  
  
MaxDuo: Wanna bet?  
  
Tenchi Masaki: Hey, hey, hey! Save the energy for killing Duo the Fake…how can you be a fake   
god of death?  
  
Duo Maxwell: *who somehow got into our booth* Easy! He's a wuss, and Raye loves me!  
  
Ryana-san: Just get them fighting! Duo, don't make me write you into the corner!  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Serves you right for that last comment.  
  
Angel: Don't fight!  
  
Raye Kushrenada: *blinks*  
  
Angel: It disturbs my Hiiro-cuddling!  
  
Ryana-san: *sweatdrops* Tenchi, just get them started!  
  
Tenchi: *shrugs* Okay…um…I wanna good clean fight?  
  
Raye Kushrenada: *whispers* Now you're supposed to say "let's get it on!"  
  
the Hentai Master: Yes, lets!  
  
Ryana-san: *hits him over the head with a handy mallet* Now that that's taken care of…  
  
Tenchi: Um…let's get it on? *throws Duo the Fake Shinigami into the ring, and gets the hell   
out of there*  
  
Duo the Fake Shinigami: *cowers in one corner* Waaaaaaahhh! Please don't hurt me!  
  
Shini: *looks disgusted* You are weak.  
  
MaxDuo: But he called Raye a prostitute.  
  
Shini: True. *grabs the Nataku claw glove from the Inventor's Convention* *slips it on* Ya   
know what? I think I like Ryana-san's writing.   
  
MaxDuo: *grabs normal sized thermonuclear scythe* Maybe for weapons…  
  
Duo the Fake Shinigami: Nataku, help me!  
  
Wufei: *jumps into the ring* How dare you call on Nataku you weak onna!  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Um…Wufei? Technically he's a guy.  
  
Wufei: *sweatdrops* What?!  
  
Ryana-san: Yep. He's supposed to be a guy. But he's a very weak guy.  
  
Wufei: That's too weird. I'm out of here! *jumps the hell out of the ring*  
  
Shini: *shrugs* Whatever! *extends Nataku claw*  
  
Duo the Fake Shinigami: *has scrambled up the catwalk* Rita, help!  
  
Ryana-san: She can't help you! I am in charge! Mwahahahaha!   
  
Raye Kushrenada: *eyes go wide* Shini, MaxDuo! Get the hell out of that ring, now! She's   
gonna have the whole place collapse!!!!!  
  
Shini: *shrugs* Fine.  
  
MaxDuo: *runs for his life and climbs into the booth*  
  
Angel: It's getting crowded in here. But I wanna stay and see the fights…  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: Then join me in the VIP booth. All the gore, none of the mess!  
  
Angel: Good! *joins Rita, dragging Hiiro along*  
  
Duo the Fake Shinigami: Ha, I'm still—  
  
The catwalk collapses, he falls, and then the lighting falls on him. And so he's dead…for   
now!   
  
Ryana-san: And the winner's are Shini and MaxDuo!  
  
Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku: But they didn't do anything!  
  
Shini: Shut up woman.  
  
Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku: You can't order the Emperess around!  
  
Shini: Wanna bet!  
  
Raye Kushrenada: *blinks* Um…I think I know what round two is.  
  
Ryana-san: You wanna announce it?  
  
Raye Kushrenada: *MaxDuo's arms are wrapped around her waist, his head is buried in her   
hair* Um…*blushes* maybe you should. And quickly!  
  
Ryana-san: *shrugs* Okay, round two is the usual Shini vs. the Emperess!  
  
Raye Kushrenada: MaxDuo, get off. I have to announce.  
  
MaxDuo: *hangs on*  
  
Shini: Get off of her now!  
  
Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku: Aw, is lil' Shini gettin jealous?  
  
Shini: Oh just die now! *throws her out of the booth*  
  
Ryana-san: *blinks* Uh oh…um…I guess Shini wins…score is Shini 3  
Emperess 1  
  
Shini: Get off her!  
  
MaxDuo: Make me!  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Hey, I'm still in the way!  
  
Shini: *jumps on MaxDuo's back*  
  
MaxDuo: *lets go of Raye and slams Shini against the post of the booth*  
  
the Hentai Master: Now's my chance! *kidnaps Raye*  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: Uh oh…Ryana-san, I think you went too far.  
  
Angel: Yeah.  
  
Ryana-san: Trust me, its just pay back.  
  
Shini: *is pounding MaxDuo's head into the ground*  
  
MaxDuo: *is biting Shini's ankle*  
  
Ryana-san: *jumps out of the booth* This is Ryana-san, saying good fight, good night! And call   
the cops!!!!!   
  
Um…sorry this is so crazy. I'm not too good at writing; I prefer fighting. But Raye   
offered me the chance to write a script, so I took it. Don't worry, the Hentai Master didn't do   
anything to Raye. Shini and MaxDuo just kinda beat the crap out of each other, and the   
Emperess isn't dead. Thank you Angel for putting up with this; for you we have the consolation   
of a take-home Boushenin! The next script is in Raye's hands…I think I'm in trouble…  
Oh, and send any questions, comments, and ideas to LadyNeptune27@aol.com or   
StarWatcher27@hotmail.com (preferably to StarWatcher27…Rita doesn't have a vendetta   
against me!)  
  



	6. Shini's Chance or...THE REALLY NUTTY RES...

Hi, this is Shini in charge of this script. Don't mind if any characters get out of character. Hiiro and Angel had to leave for... reasons unknown *Hiiro is heard screaming in the distance*. The people in the script are as followed: me, Rita the Internet Love Goddess, Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku, MaxDuo, the Hentai Master (who kidnapped Raye in the last script), Duo the Fake...*takes out new metal blade and kills him* never mind about him, and my koi Raye Kushrenada!  
  
MaxDuo: She's not your lover! *attacks Shini with thermal scythe*  
  
Shini: Hn. *takes out beam sword and keeps deflecting*  
  
Ryana-san: Has anyone noticed that Raye was kidnapped by the Hentai Master?  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: Yeah! I can just picture what he's doing to her! *starts picturing what the Hentai Master is doing*  
  
MaxDuo, Shini: Okay...*backs away* *remembers Raye and starts running toward the Hentai Master's secret domain...the closet right next to the arena*  
  
Raye Kushrenada: *through the door* LET GO OF ME!  
  
the Hentai Master: Why? I know you're gonna have a great time.  
  
Raye Kushrenada: NO, I WON'T! NOW LET ME GO!  
  
Shini: I think we should cooperate for this one. *gets out his new sword again*  
  
MaxDuo: Might as well. *gets out thermal scythe again*  
  
Ryana-san: Can we leave? I don't think I want to be in the middle of a battle.  
  
Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku: Nah, I think i'd rather watch a fight.  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: This is interesting enough! I think I'll stay.  
  
Shini: Suit youself. *transports Ryana-san to a random place where I do not know where I transported her*  
  
MaxDuo: Where did you send her?  
  
Shini: To a random place where I do not know where I transported her.  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: And that would be...?  
  
Shini: *shrugs*  
  
Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku: Enough! Start the bloodshed already!  
  
Shini, MaxDuo: *breaks down closet door revealing... a closet with Raye strapped down to a chair and the Hentai Master leering down her shirt*  
  
Shini: *brandishes new sword* Meet the Hentai Master Slayer! HM slayer for short. *realises hand is getting cut* OUCH!  
  
MaxDuo: Idiot. *frees Raye with thermal scythe*  
  
Shini: *recovers from cut hand* the Hentai Master is mine!  
  
the Hentai Master: I don't want you! I want Raye!  
  
Shini: *blinks a few times* I like a fair fight, I'll give you ten seconds to arm yourself.  
  
the Hentai Master: *looks around and grabs a broom*  
  
Shini: Why didn't you take that? *points to a sword that was hanging on the wall right next to the Hentai Master* Oh well, you chose your weapon. *shrugs and slices at the Hentai Master going right through the broom and misses him* Damn it! *sees Raye out of corner of my eye holding her thermal scythe*  
  
Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku: Go Raye!  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Don't make me castrate you Hentai Master.  
  
the Hentai Master: *cowers in the corner of the closet*  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: *winks* I think we should leave those two alone.  
  
MaxDuo: Yeah, that would be a good idea. *leaves*  
  
Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku: I wanna see the bloodshed!  
  
Shini: *stuffs HM Slayer into pockets made out of spandex, trademark: Heero Yuy* Agreed. *leaves*  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: Have fun! *leaves*  
  
Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku: Will you start the bloodshed already!?  
  
the Hentai Master: *as Raye raises her thermal scythe* Help.  
  
Shini: *winces unintentionally a thud and the Hentai Master's scream is heard* I don't know whether to continue being angry with him or to pity him.  
  
MaxDuo: I just won't bother thinking about it. We need a cleanup crew in the closet!  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: I wonder why she wanted to castrate him? Maybe she wanted to see something!  
  
Shini, MaxDuo: *Hiiro Yuy death glare* Don't say that.  
  
MaxDuo: *swings scythe at Shini again* Now we can continue the fight!  
  
Shini: *blocks with his beam sword* Fine.  
  
Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku: *running up to see the new fight* More bloodshed!  
  
Raye Kushrenada: *walking back* *sighs in frustration* Are they fighting again?  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: What does it look like?  
  
Raye Kushrenada: *sighs again* Guess I'll have to stop them… again.  
  
Dragon Clan Emperess Lady Nataku: Let them fight!  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: Are you gonna flash them this time?  
  
Raye Kushrenada: Nah. Kisses *Shini and MaxDuo*  
  
Shini, MaxDuo: *go into 0_0 face, just like in the second script after the same thing happened*  
  
Raye Kushrenada: *drags Shini away* Bye!  
  
Rita the Internet Love Goddess: *follows with MaxDuo*  
  
*wakes up* This is my first time writing a script. Flame if you want, I don't really care. I did this since the original script for this written be Rita was uh… let's just say inappropriate for PG-13. Good bye and please review 


End file.
